


Why Did They Take It?

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Past, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Eighteen: Right Hand





	Why Did They Take It?

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Eighteen: Right Hand

_ “Don’t put him under.”  _ __   
  


_ “Sir, we have to. He’s weak he won’t survive without being under.”  _ __   
__   
_ “Then put him under, but awake enough to feel his torture.”  _ __   
__   
_ “Yes, sir.”  _ __   
__   
“...iro… Shiro?” Keith asked, nudging Shiro out of his trance.    
  
“Huh?” Shiro questioned, looking around the room at where he was. He was in the bay of the ship, but the only person with him was Keith, everyone else was gone.    
  
“Are you okay? Do you want to head to bed?” Keith asked, gently rubbing Shiro’s back.    
  
Shiro looked down at his arm and shook his head, clenching his mechanical fist sightly. He looked back up at Keith, his face unreadable by the other.    
  
“I’m fine, just… I’m a little tired,” Shiro replied, moving his metal fingers around in silence.    
  
“Shiro, if something’s wrong you can talk to me?” Keith asked, coming around the couch to settle down next to him.    
  
“I just had a bit of a daydream, I’m really fine,” Shiro replied, giving a weak smile.    
  
__ “Champion.”

****“Okay,” Keith replied, standing from his spot. “Well, I’m gonna head on back. Come when you get tired.”  
  
Keith exited the room, leaving Shiro alone in the bay, the only noise was him breathing and the quiet hum of the ship drifting through space.  
  
Shiro let out a sigh and looked back down to his arm, echoing thoughts rushing through his head.   
  
“Why did they take it?” He asked himself, clenching and unclenching his fist, each time his arm making a whirring sound.   
  
Shiro took one last look at his right arm before pushing himself up and walking out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Continuation in Day 24. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
